halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Origins
planet from what i've seen form the trailer the planet that appears at the beginning looks a lot with the one MC crash landed on (see pictures) the green parts on the legendary planet on the image on the right seem to form the same pattern as that continent on the left image and the black parts on the planet seem like the oceans on the left, add there is also the exact symbol, know the images aren't the best, but what do you think, could it be the legendary planet ?--Fipas 13:57, December 28, 2009 (UTC) How about this? It's Reach! - [[User:Halo-343|'Halo-343']] [[User talk:Halo-343|(Talk)]] 14:14, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Only time will tell --Spartan-489 14:16, December 28, 2009 (UTC) :Looks like 343 Industries is trying to reinforce Halo Wars' plot.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 14:43, December 28, 2009 (UTC) I just watched the episode and i can say that planet the main focus of the entire episode as if thats the only place the forerunner and flood fought. and after watching it im convinced that it's the forerunner homeworld and thats where chief is going.grey 03:12, January 2, 2010 (UTC) ::I agree with grey, I was thinking the exact same thing. --3vil D3m0n 11:14, January 2, 2010 (UTC) why removed? why was the trivia taken out?grey 03:18, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Cortana's 7th Year According to Part I of this, Cortana has lived for 7 years. I think, that means she's "dead/rampant" after that. //--TehK (tok) 08:49, January 2, 2010 (UTC) :Actually, smart AIs don't simply die after seven years... they are deleted for security reasons. She already was rampant, anyway, and seems to have achieved a state of stability. It doesn't have to be exactly seven years. -- Forerun ' 21:29, January 2, 2010 (UTC) I thought she would have put herself in something similiar to stand by though.T-rex-king 23:28, January 2, 2010 (UTC) I think it should be taken off the page that she is going rampant. Her hologram flickering could simply be the ship's power failing. Cortana can't go rampant. EchostreamFanJosh :What at all suggests she can't go Rampant? - [[User:Halo-343|'Halo-343]] [[User talk:Halo-343|(Talk)]] 00:13, January 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Rampancy doesn't mean the AI is dead, remember Juliana in the Cole Protocol? She doesn't show signs of rampancy because she still has the goal of protecting the Rubble, maybe Cortana wants to protect the Chief, so she doesn't show signs of rampancy either. --3vil D3m0n 16:42, January 5, 2010 (UTC) "Halo doesn't kill Flood, it kills their food"? In Halo CE Cortana says that the Halo Array kills all possible host species in the Galaxy. But in Orgins, the Halo Array is seen to kill Flood as well. Is this a contradiction?--User talk:Awesum Scrote 09:31, January 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Maybe it also kills transentient life, but with much less effectiveness than sentient life, so the Flood that are father away survive Halo but starve to death. --3vil D3m0n 10:31, January 2, 2010 (UTC) I thought it along the lines of how the one in Halo Wars works, if the cleansing process is a miniature Halo array, wouldn't the larger one have an effect similar? Since the Flood mass essentially getting burned and disintegrated, when Origins portrayed it I immediately thought Halo Wars style.--CyanDeadEye 19:49, January 2, 2010 (UTC) The Array would have certainly killed the Gravemind at the time. Maby the Flood that we see get killed at Graveminds. They were all pretty big EchostreamFanJosh sentient species I don't believe this is wrong. When the Halo Array was lit 100,000 prior to the events of Halo: CE all sentient life was extinguished. In Halo Origins: Part 1, Cortana mentions the Flood become more and more intelligent as they progresses farther and farther into the galaxy. So yes, Halo: CE does say it kills the host species, it could just be a lack of understanding on Cortana's part. During Halo: 3, the terminals tell of how when the AI lit the rings, it extinguished all sentient life, as it intended. So I believe in Halo: CE it was a misunderstanding on Cortana's part. Afterall, they did misunderstand Halo's purpose from the beginning. Maverickdawg85 10:04, January 2, 2010 (UTC)Mav You guys don't understand how the flood works. if an infection form were to infect you right now it would gain all your memory,skills, smarts, etc thus making them smarter. what if Einstein had gotten infected and were to be a puppet for the flood, they would be smarter and would use that knowledge to further infect and defeat other lifeforms.grey 03:26, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Mendicant Bias in Origins? At 3:37 I noticed there's some sort of Monitor with 3 eyes going rampant while surrounded by the Flood. Does anyone else think this might be Mendicant Bias and does someone know what the Forerunner Glyph on it means? --3vil D3m0n 10:34, January 2, 2010 (UTC) :Definitely.SPARTAN-177 21:26, January 2, 2010 (UTC) I saw that also, but if it actually had a physical form, how did Offensive Bias "fragment" it? Did it, literally, fragment Medicant Bias? Heretic Havana 23:01, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Heretic Havana :I heard someone calling it a hologram somewhere but that was a fan that said it so it might not be true. SPARTAN-177 00:00, January 3, 2010 (UTC) ::OB fragmented the AI's programming, if his physical form was fragmented he wouldn't have functioned at all. The physical form was most likely installed in High Charity's Dreadnought. --3vil D3m0n 08:07, January 3, 2010 (UTC) That makes sense. Although, I seem to remember in Contact Harvest, the Oracle on the Dreadnought had one eye. -- Heretic Havana 15:22, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Heretic Havana ::Dunno, could just be artistic license or new canon. Or OB really did take him apart in three pieces. xD --3vil D3m0n 06:12, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Didact was in it but it wasn't necesarrily said in the episode it was him. I think this could be the same case for MB. EchostreamFanJosh Mistake They made a mistake, 100000 years ago all humans were black but the humans in this video are white. Bungie did it the right way in The Cradle of Life comic so 343 studios have to pay more attention. Thats a bold assumtion, just because they originated in africa doesn't mean they were Black. As the "Black" we know today is the product of hundreds of years of a populations adaptation to their enviroment. We know native Egyptians looked Middle Eastern, and the groups that migrated north into europe are known to have lighter skin tones, while not exactly "White." They depicted a group of people with ochre darkish skin tones, and while they used a stereotypical caveman esque figure, I hardly think they got anything "wrong". ProphetofTruth 17:48, January 2, 2010 (UTC) :The depiction was more akin to Neanderthals, who coexisted with Homo sapiens until about 30,000 years ago. What they're doing in Africa of all places, when they dominated Europe, the middle-east and parts of Asia before H. sapiens arrived, is anyone's guess. I'm betting the animators didn't think about any of that, and just went with the stereotypical caveman figure as representative of humanity, though the fact that the now-extinct Neanderthals were archived, saved from the Array, and returned successfully is an interesting thought. -- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek 08:54, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Other Halo locations Uh, yeah, this cartoon pretty much implied that the other Halos are orbiting around certain Covenant homeworlds. To be exact, the Jackal homeworld, the Brute homeworld, the Elite homeworld, and the Hunter homeworld. I think that is something worth mentioning even though it most likely isn't canon. 20:02, January 2, 2010 (UTC) :It most definitely can't be. If the Halos were in orbit around the Covenant homeworlds, they would have landed on them, and studied them, would probably have released the Flood and learned their true purpose. I assume, the shots seen of Halo from the planets were when the Halos were being transported to their actual locations. - [[User:Halo-343|'Halo-343']] [[User talk:Halo-343|(Talk)]] 20:10, January 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Will, some people are coming up with theories about that. Some think the Halos were passing through, some think the Halos caused damage to the planets causing the machines to seed them on other planets,some think the Halos might have slipped out of orbit, and others think some other things (meteriods,suns going nova,etc.) caused them to be seeded on other planets. Until we get an answer we just have speculate.SPARTAN-177 21:03, January 2, 2010 (UTC) It didn't imply anything of the sort. Look at 04 and 05. They are orbiting in such a way between a gas giant and a moon, that each body's gravitational pull is the same... stopping the ring from being pulled into either. That would NOT happen if they were merely thrown randomly to the sky. The logical assumption is that the Forerunners chose seven systems in certain parts of the galaxy, where they could get a perfect orbit. That way, the rings would NOT escape orbit and the "doomsday device" would always have a 100% kill rate, leaving out no world.-- Forerun ' 21:36, January 2, 2010 (UTC) :Don't know what you're talking about Forerunner. To say it didn't imply such a thing is well denial truthfully. Yes, it would go against canon to have the certain Halos orbiting around the certain Covenant homeworlds (considering a terrestrial planet could most likely not hold a Halo ring within its orbit), but even though, the Halo Legends cartoon tend to go against canon. Showing the Halo rings appearing in the skies of various Covenant planets seems to imply that the anime company animating the cartoon thought it would be plausible to have the rings orbiting around certain Covenant worlds even though we the fans know it would not be. 22:18, January 2, 2010 (UTC) ::I got the impression that the Halo's appearing in the skies of Eay'n, Sanghelios and Doisac was a temporary thing. The Ark moved the Halo's from their place of construction to places in the galaxy - there's nothing to say that these were their ''final orbits. After activation, the Halo's may have been moved to more stable orbits to ensure their functionality if needed later.-- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek 23:35, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Keyship All of those Keyships that we saw towards the end couldn't have just disappeared. There may be one still on Earth, Sangellios, Bahalo, and the other homeworlds. And the Sentinels. Are they still on the homeworlds, buried with the Keyships? Just some food for thought..... --Heretic Havana 23:07, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Heretic Havana :The Terminals mention that they were all destroyed by the Forerunners afterward, to prevent access to the Ark by any surviving Flood. Of course, it says they did this before they activated the Array, and we see Keyships returning species to their worlds afterwards - its probably a hypothetical situation dreamed up by Cortana. In fact, since she even states that she has to make some guesses about the intervening time between the start and end of the war between the Flood and Forerunners, I find it quite likely that they whole thing is a dream sequence of hers. -- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek 23:30, January 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Frankie saids that that the terminals were referring to L's ships, not all of them. So, we have two conflicting answers. One says they are gone, and the other says they may still be here. What is it? -- Heretic Havana 23:46, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Heretic Havana Question When did it take place? The cutting edge of the wreckage is glowing red so it is molten metal. It cant be a long time after the Halo 3 credits. Are you agreeing? :It takes place five years later, in 2557. The reason the metal is still slightly glowing, is because despite the unimaginable sub-zero temperatures, things take a long time to cool down in space. - [[User:Halo-343|'''Halo-343]] [[User talk:Halo-343|(Talk)]] 12:05, January 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Uhm no, the high temperatur of the molten part should spread over the cold metal and it should have cooled down enough that it dont glow like molten metal. So it is a error or the story takes place short after the halo 3 credits. ::Space lacks air, gravity and is extremely cold, small points of heat like the ones on the ship don't spread easily. And it takes place five years later, as Cortana talks of being seven years old, and she was created in 2550, so put two and two together. - [[User:Halo-343|'Halo-343']] [[User talk:Halo-343|(Talk)]] 12:29, January 3, 2010 (UTC) :::Heat travels through two ways: :::*Another object touching the hot object; or :::*Heat transfers to molecules in the air. :::As Air or Atmosphere is not present in space, and there is little "space garbage" (ie. the space around Earth is filled with debris from past missions, such as damaged components and abandoned rocket stages), the heat would still be on the ship, having nowhere to go. Heat does not simply die down, it is spread over a larger and larger space through contact, until you cannot feel it.-- Forerun ' 15:42, January 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::I think he meant that the heat should be transferred through conduction throughout the rest of the ships hull, rather than keep to the glowing hot edges. I'm sure its some function or other of UNSC hull defences, keeping heated hull plates restricted to sections - perhaps evidence of reactive armour? -- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek 21:13, January 3, 2010 (UTC) :::::Heat is transfered in THREE ways, conduction(two oblects in direct contact), convection(movement of fluids(air, water, etc.)), and radiation(passage of heat in the form of infrared rays, such as how the sun's heat reaches the earth). Therefore, this episode must take place either right after cheif goes into cryo(maybe within a few hours after the credits of halo 3)or it is an artistic error on the studio's part.--Navypilot1046 21:29, January 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Ok, thanks for the heat explanation, but what part of ''five years later don't you people understand? - [[User:Halo-343|'''Halo-343]] [[User talk:Halo-343|(Talk)]] 21:31, January 3, 2010 (UTC) How do we know it takes place 5 years later? and if so why isn't that on the article?grey 00:27, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :My God, I've explained this three times. Cortana was made in 2550, she says she is seven years old in Origins, 2550+7=2557! Ta da! - [[User:Halo-343|'Halo-343']] [[User talk:Halo-343|(Talk)]] 18:08, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Mendicant bias we see Mendicant Bias in his normal state, probably in the middle of talking with Gravemind. And here, we see flood surrounded a corrupted Mendicant Bias, note how he's now red. Yes, I can see were you are going at, but where are they anyhow? A Forerunner Colony planet that has fallen to the Flood? It can't be that same one with the Iris on it, could it?(and you can see that what ever that is has the Iris symbol on itself) Well, later in the short film, Gravemind appers brefly in a Forerunner Facility, so that might suport it being a Forerunner Colony planet that the Flood have taken over. Yet it would be easier to say that it is the Flood Cantament Facility, but it is definatly not. So I am not sure what it is. - Annonomus 4:55, 3 January 2010 (UTC) :I already made a section for this subject on this talk page, you could have just posted this there. --3vil D3m0n 06:09, January 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Mendicant Bias had a fleet, and was meant to penetrate deep into Flood space to learn what he could, and find a way to strike a crippling blow. I would therefore imagine that he's aboard a ship of some sort, or a frontline colony world at the least. -- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek 10:32, January 4, 2010 (UTC) the scale and size I understand with more biomass being present the flood would be large, but i don't think we are seeing how big. If you pause the movie at 3:36 you can see some "dots" at the lower part of the screen, which are in fact forerunners and compared to that... "thing" they are tiny. Also if you look at the flood in the room with mendicant bias, you can see the sheer size of them compared to the forerunners based on how tall they are im comparison to the walls. I personally thought this was pretty amazing know how big they could get and just wanted to point it out.grey 00:33, January 5, 2010 (UTC) I think that if we look closely at this we may see some new flood forms. FatalSnipe117 16:29, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Forerunner in the combat armor???? Who was the forerunner in the combat suit that activated the halo arrays??? I think it could be the librarians lover, but thats only a speculation. Lintyelm 12:55, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Didact was the Forerunner that activated the array, and, according to his article, that was him. - Annonomus 3:11, 5 January 2010 (UTC) okay thanks, cuasei was confused about that Lintyelm 13:00, January 7, 2010 (UTC) How can some of the Halos be near some of the Covenant homeworlds??? This is Impossible because the Covenant came to those planets Sanghelios (Elite homeworld) Doisac (Brute homeworld) and Eyan (Jackle homeworld). The Covenant did not discover the Halos around those planets so that is not cannon. But the only way it is cannon is if the Sangheli (the Elites) the Brutes (forgotten how to spell the Brutes Covenant name) the Kig-Yar (the Jackles) had their memories wiped and the Halos moved. :I think the rings must've either been moved, or it's an artistic liberty for the sake of dramatic storytelling. But even if all those species saw the rings 100,000 years ago, they wouldn't need to have their memories wiped. All of those who saw the activation were killed while only some specimens were transported to the Ark and later reseeded. And how would they remember events that happened that long ago anyways? --Jugus (Talk | ) 13:50, January 7, 2010 (UTC)